The Dark hour
by MiiruMiru
Summary: So here is a little story i made out of pure boredom     Akihiko x Arisato is not my favorite pairing but i think they are a bit cute together w   I know it's not perfect but i'm actually pretty proud of it xD


The dark hour

Chapter 1 – The confession

All electricity started working again. All street light started to give out the usual yellow light as they normally do and music started playing from the speaker in the train station.  
>Arisato whipped his forehead off of sweat and looked at the others with satisfactory in his eyes.<br>Yukari smiled and lot off a deep sigh "how about we call it a night huh?" she looked at the corner were the shadow had been before they defeated it.  
>"sounds like a plan to me! Man I'm beat!" Junpei yawned and started walking towards the exit of the station with Yukari right behind him. Mitsuru left without a word and ken took Koromaru in his arms and silently nodded his head as a gesture to Arisato.<br>"And you?" Arisato looked at Akihiko who were studying the corner.  
>"Nah, I think I'll grab some food before heading back to the dorm. Care to go for a late night snack with me Arisato?" Akihiko stood up and looked at Arisato. "Sounds good, but I'm kind of short on money" Arisato turned his pockets inside out and crooked his head. "My treat" Arisato was surprised. It was rare that Akihiko would give Arisato something without having some kind of plan behind it. "well then I guess it's okay?" "great. How about pizza?". Arisato nodded "fine with me"<p>

The two of them left and found the nearest pizza shop. They sat there for a long time talking about all that had happened the past few months. It was the first time that Arisato had had a longer conversation with Akihiko and he was kind of surprised about how open and kind he could be.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours and before they knew it the clock was 5 A.M in the morning.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two but we have to close the shop for a few hours" Akihiko looked at his cellphone. "wow is it this late already! We better head back to the dorm and get some rest!" Akihiko grabbed his jacket and waited for Arisato to follow.

When they arrived at the dorm everything was quiet. They decided to head back to their rooms to get at least a few hours of sleep before the others would wake them up.

The day after Arisato woke up when Yukari was knocking on his door. "Wake up sleepy head the time is 1 P.M. How long did you plan to sleep!" Arisato looked at his watch and was surprised that he had slept to so late.

Arisato sat up in the bed and stretched his sore body. He had gotten some bruises from yesterdays fight but luckily it wasn't anything serious. He looked outside the window and saw a little blue bird sitting and chirping he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey come on! Everyone is waiting downstairs!" Yukari was still standing outside the room and started to sound a little angry. "I'll be right down" Arisato went out of bed and found some clothes in the drawer. He took a quick look in the mirror while brushing his teeth "gawsh I look tired" he mumbled to himself with the toothbrush in his mouth.

After he had finished up he went downstairs to see what the others wanted. Mitsuru and Akihiko was sitting in the couch while Junpei and Yukari was arguing about something as always and ken was playing around with Koromaru on the floor.

Mitsuru was the first to notice that Arisato had arrived. "Oh there you are! Then we're all here"

Everyone took attention to Mitsuru and looked at her with full attention. "So as you all know Fuuka and Aigis have been on a mission together with the president to examine the old lab. They are having some trouble down there and the president called us all down there as soon as possible. And now that we have a short vacation from school it will be okay to go".

Everyone but Akihiko was a little surprised about this sudden decision to suddenly leave the dorm and travel all the way down to the old lab so soon after their tough battle with the shadow last knight. "any one who has something against this? No? Then go pack up. We're leaving at 3 P.M" Mitsru stood up and left to go pack her stuff. Yukari and Junpei stood and talked a little before they too left. "Well this will be exiting" said Akihiko and looked at Arisato. Ken just shook his shoulder. "come Koromaru, let's go pack. See you guys later" Ken smiled and hurried upstairs with Koromaru right after him. "Heh those two never really leave each others side" Arisato smiled, eyes following the little boy and the dog. "Guess you're right. Hey meet me in my room later. I have an important matter I need to talk to you about" and with those words Akihiko left too.  
>Important matter? What could it be? Arisato was wondering about it for a long time and it never left his mind for even a little moment. What if Akihiko was going to scold him for something? But what in the world should that be? And in that case, why didn't he say anything last night? Arisato closed his bag and decided to go to Akihiko's room. He stopped just before knocking on the door. Why was he this nervous? He had no idea. But his heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it could burst out of his chest any minute!<br>He took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door to Akihiko's room. "Come in!".

Arisato opened the door and swallowed a big lump that was stuck in his throat. "close the door after you please" Akihiko was standing just beside his bed only wearing a towel around his waist. Had he just showered? He sure smelled nice. Arisato shook his head. What was he thinking! Akihiko looked at Arisato with wondering eyes. "Is there something wrong? Your face is all red! You haven't gotten a fever have you?" Arisato snapped out of his current state and just started waving his hands around in the air. "No not at all. I just … um … think it's a bit warm in here" Arisato couldn't believe that he was this nervous. And what was that for a lame excuse! "Warm? I can open up the window if you want?" Akihiko started to walk towards the window to open it but Arisato stopped him just before he reached the handle. "No it's okay really" he smiled nervously. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Akihiko made a gesture to Arisato that he could sit down on the bed "please take a seat" "um, sure" Arisato sat down on the bed, his eyes following Akihiko's every move. "This... might be a little shocking but... I have wanted to say this for a very long time..." Akihiko started to blush a little which was wondering Arisato a little. "yes?" Arisato could see that Akihiko blushed even more when Arisato spoke up. It was actually a little cute and Arisato couldn't help but smile a little. "um... well.. here goes.." Akihiko took a deep breath. "I really like you! I fist started to take an interest in you the day we first met, and after that I really started to take a liken into you and..." Akihiko was talking endlessly and you could just hear how fluttered he was. Arisato stood up and walked towards the still talking Akihiko that didn't seem to notice. Arisato stopped right in front of Akihiko where he placed a finger on top of his lips. Akihiko was surprised and his face all red. Arisato had never seen him this way and really enjoyed this moment. The truth is that Arisato also liked Akihiko. So he closed his eyes and kissed Akihiko gently. Akihiko made a little movement but not long after he too closed his eyes and returned the kiss that now got a little hotter. Arisato broke the kiss and smiled. "I like you too" Akihiko looked a little turned on but stayed in the reality and smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that. So … will you be mine Arisato?"  
>"I will" Arisato now placed another kiss on Akihiko's lips and they fell down on the bed. But they were soon after disturbed by Mitsuru who started knocking on the door. "Hey Akihiko? Can I have a word before we gather the others?" Akihiko looked at Arisato with a disappointed look "sorry" he looked down into the bed sheets that had gotten slightly messy after they had rolled around in it. "It's okay, we can just continue another time" Arisato gave Akihiko a little wink before leaving the room. "Oh Arisato. I didn't know you were in there?" Mitsuru looked a little surprised when Arisato suddenly came out of Akihiko's room. "I just had a few questions for Akihiko. But I'll take my leave now. Please excuse me" Arisato went into his own room with a smile on his lips.<p>

Chapter 2 – The travel

"Are we all here?" Mitsuru looked around in the room to check that everyone of the remaining SEES members were in the room. "Good. We'll take the train to the Kirijo lab so let's go before the train leaves without us" "ALRIGHT LET'S GO TO THE KIRIJO LAB!" Junpei was as energetic as always. Jumping around like a little child all the way to the station.

The SEES members boarded the train and found some empty seats. Akihiko and Arisato sat down beside each other, Yukari and Mitsuru just in front of them and Junpei was busy talking to some girls.

The trip was long and everyone except Arisato and Akihiko fell asleep during the trip.  
>Arisato putted his hand just beside Akihiko's on the seat and not long after Akihiko grabbed Arisato's hand. Arisato smiled to Akihiko and started whispering into his ear "I hope we get to share a room" Akihiko blushed a little when Arisato spoke, he didn't reply, he was too busy covering his blushing face which made Arisato laugh a little.<p>

"We have to get off at the next stop" Mitsuru was making sure everyone started to gather their stuff so that they wouldn't forget anything. "Finally! My body is so numb from sitting down for so long" Yukari kept on complaining while stretching her entire body. "Can't you do anything else than complain?" Junpei laughed while looking at Yukari and as he said those words the two of them started to argue again "the two of you sound like an old married couple" Akihiko was laughing. He really enjoyed teasing the two of them. But his words only stopped the fight for a few seconds before they started to argue about some smart remark Junpei had made. Mitsuru loot out a deep sigh and just shook her head. "Well we have to get off now so if the two of you could stop arguing until we at least get off the train then it would be perfect!" This time they actually stopped arguing. They knew when Mitsuru said something like that, then she meant it.

After getting off the train on of Mitsuru's dad's private drivers were waiting outside with a car. "Kirijo-san I have come to pick you and your friends up" he bowed to show respect to Mitsuru but just gave the others a dirty look as if they were trash. "Thank you" Mitsuru waited for the driver to open the door so she could get in the car. The others followed her while the driver was putting their bags into the trunk. "Did you see that look the driver gave us!" Yukari looked a bit pissed. "Yeah but what do you expect from a person who's used to rich people?" Junpei just crooked his shoulders. "sigh, I guess you're right".  
>When the car started driving everyone was busy looking out of the car window. It was a beautiful sight with the sea glittering in the sun. Yukari looked at Mitsuru "um, what about rooms?" Mitsuru noticed that Yukari spoke to her and so did everyone else since they too were a little curious about it. "I was thinking that Yamagishi and you would share a room, Aegis and I another, Arisato and Akihiko in a third and that Iiori and the Chairman would share the last" "sounds fair to me" Akihiko looked at Arisato and smiled in a victorious way. "I'm going to share room with the chairman!" Junpei didn't look satisfied but no one really wanted to share a room with the chairman because he always had to come with all those lame jokes. "I'd rather share a room with Arisato!" Junpei looked at Arisato with a glean that said "save me!" Mitsuru looked at Arisato. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you?" Arisato looked a little back and forth from Junpei to Akihiko and just as he were about to speak Akihiko spoke up "Arisato and I have a special training planned and it would just be a hindrance if we were not to share a room" Akihiko looked blaming on Mitsuru but he knew it would work. "well then I guess there's no helping it Iiori-san. You will have to share a room with the chairman" "Oh man" Junpei seemed a little depressed but Arisato were thankful to Akihiko for saving him. "Hey didn't we forget someone!" Yukari suddenly looked at everyone in the car and started to look very nervous. "KOROMARU AND KEN!" Akihiko looked shocked. How could they forget two of the members! "Oh! Um I will see if I can get it arranged for them to arrive tomorrow or later tonight!" Mitsuru was in shock she immediately grabbed her cellphone and called ken to apologize to him. He sounded kind of sad in the phone but Mitsuru quickly talked him over to take the late night train. "phew now that that's arranged" she whipped her forehead. "I feel so sorry for Ken-kun" Yukari was pretty sad about all of this, but who wouldn't.<p>

When they arrived at the Kirijo mansion a butler stood ready to welcome them. "Welcome back Kirijo-sama" the butler bowed deeply. "Thank you. It's great to be back! Is my father here?" Mitsuru looked around but the mansion seemed a little abandoned. "I'm afraid that your father had a meeting to attend to. But he will return tomorrow morning" "oh I see. We will retreat to our rooms for the night so if you can bring the luggage to our rooms that would be great. Oh and I will have to have one of the drivers to pick up two more members who'll arrive with the late night train" Mitsuru looked a little glorious giving out orders like that. "As you wish Kirijo-sama" The butler bowed and went outside to get all of the bags. "She seems so mature when she orders people around like that!" Junpei looked stunned. "She really does" Yukari's eyes followed every movement that Mitsuru made. "Let's go to our rooms and rest for tonight" Mitsuru took the lead upstairs with everyone just behind her. They all entered their rooms and you could hear the chairman start to blabber as soon as Junpei stepped into his room. "Help me!" whispered Junpei to the others but all they did was laugh and slowly retreat to their own rooms.

Chapter 3 – The hot night

Akihiko and Arisato was laying on each of their beds staring into the air. Both of them were a little nervous and tense. "So should we just go to sleep?" Arisato turned his head and could see a little of Akihiko in the dark room. "Maybe it would be a good ide..." Akihiko didn't get to say much more than that before he got interrupted by a naked Arisato that crawled in under Akihiko's sheet. "we could also cuddle a little" Arisato looked at Akihiko with eyes he just couldn't resist. "um... sure" Akihiko was very nervous. He was finally laying in the same bed with the boy he had been in love with for so long! He putted his arms around Arisato who snuggled closer to Akihiko's bare chest. "It really makes me calm to listen to your heartbeat Aki-kun" "eh? Aki-kun?" "un, I think it suits you" Arisato laughed a bit while Akihiko was all red in the face. Akihiko leaned his head closer to Arisato's hair, he lay there, enjoying the smell of Arisato. He could lay like this for all eternity.  
>Arisato looked Akihiko in the eyes and not long after he placed a kiss on Akihiko's lips. The kiss was long and both of them felt like this moment could last forever. They were both so happy, they had finally gotten each other, the one they truly loves. The kiss grew hotter and more intimate.<br>Akihiko lay down on Arisato and started to touch his stomach. When Akihiko touched Arisato's nipples he jerked his head a bit and lot out a little moan. Arisato's face was red and he was panting in pleasure he was loving every little touch that Akihiko placed on him. While they were still kissing Akihiko started to touch Arisato's erection "you've already gotten this hard from only a little touching?" Akihiko was smiling while Arisato was hiding his head in the pillow. He started to masturbate Arisato and as soon as he made the first stroke Arisato started moaning more and more. Arisato was already close to coming but he tried to keep it in for at least a little but when Akihiko started to lick his nipples he couldn't hold it in any more, he had to let it out. "oh you already came?" Akihiko was pleased. He loved watching his precious little Arisato in this weak state. But before he knew it Arisato lowered his head down to Akihiko's erection. He pulled down Akihiko's boxers and slowly started stroking it. "Ah no don't" Akihiko was a little embarrassed, he hadn't expected this. After Arisato had stroked Akihiko's erection for some time he turned around so that his ass was in Akihiko's face. "you want to do it don't you?" Arisato asked with a voice trembling from pleasure. Akihiko looked at Arisato's pink hole for some time. He was blushing but Arisato was right, he really did want to do it so he licked on his index finger and started to insert it slowly. As soon as he did this Arisato moaned he was really enjoying it. Akihiko continued fingering Arisato while Arisato was giving Akihiko a blow job. The two of them was both panting and moaning they had never felt such a pleasure before.  
>Arisato suddenly stopped and removed his ass from Akihiko's grip. "I can't hold it in any more, I want Aki-kun inside of me!" as soon as Arisato said this Akihiko got all red in the face. Arisato looked so cute when he said this, eyes filled with pleasure and craving for more. The moonlight coming in from the window suddenly turned green. It was now the dark hour. But non of them even gave it a single thought since they were so busy enjoying each others company.<br>Arisato started lowering himself on Akihiko until he was all the way in. "You're so big Aki-kun, I want more" Arisato started to raise on lower himself in a slow tempo at first but started to move faster and faster while Akihiko was laying on the bed moaning in pleasure. "You want more you say?" Akihiko smiled slyly and lifted Arisato off of him and threw him down on the bed. "I'll give you more! I'll give you so much that your mind will become blank with pleasure" He lifted Arisato's legs up so that they were leaning on his shoulders and inserted his hard erection in Arisatos twitching pink hole. "Your hole is really greedy Minato-kun it's trying to suck me in" Akihiko suddenly slammed into Arisato which made him open his eyes wide, he were really surprised but at the same time he lot out the loudest moan so far. "I want all of you! And if you ever let any other person see you like this I will kill them with my own bare hands!" Akihiko smiled his inner sadist now came to the surface. He kept slamming into Arisato and Arisato was moaning more and more. His mind was becoming blank and nothing else but pleasure filled his mind. It was so good. Better than anything he had ever tried before! He never wanted this to stop! He wanted to do this until he would die!  
>Akihiko came but that didn't stop the game. He waited a little while till he would get an erection again and until that would happen he was blowing Arisato who was completely lost on pleasure now. Akihiko reached for the belt in his pants and tied Arisato's Arms together on his back.<br>Akihiko had now gotten an erection again and turned Arisato around so he was only standing on his knees.  
>While Akihiko was holding on to the belt that tied Arisato's hands together he kept slamming into Arisato harder and harder and when Arisato came he slammed into him as hard as he could.<p>

Semen was spread out all over the sheet now. "Now it's just my turn to come one last time!" He continued what he was doing before and when he was just about to come he pulled out and in a very fast movement he had turned Arisato around so that his mouth was closing around Akihiko's erection and when Akihiko came he filled his mouth so much he almost choked. "Swallow it!" Akihiko demanded while pulling Arisato's hair so his head was turning up. Arisato swallowed every little bit and a little tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so happy I could die" After saying this he collapsed on the bed.

When Arisato came to himself he was laying in Akihiko's arms in his own bed. He looked at Akihiko's sleeping face and kissed his forehead "I love you"  
>He tugged in closer and went back to sleep.<p> 


End file.
